devil may cry
by Diabolus Enim Fleo
Summary: um dante and trish get stuck in a haunted house
1. Default Chapter

silently the door creeps open, as two eyes dart either way of the door facing, glancing both ways a small sound is heard, like footsteps.two hands slowly move down to his sides, pulling out two .45's.twirling them silently he cocks each gun,holding them infront of himself he steps out into the hallway, a soft female voice speaking behind him.  
  
a soft female voice "cost clear?"she asks as he turns to her, nodding silently,as they both step out into the hallway,glancing over the railing he smiles as he nods her over to him"seems like we got company trish"he says as he glances over the railing at the figures below them.  
  
Nodding trish makes her way over to him, glancing over the railing of the stairs, as she watches the figures below, "shall we have some fun dante?"she asks in a soft voice, as she smiles to him, replying in a soft voice he says "sure why not, its what we do"  
  
Placing one hand on the railing, he lifts his foot, jumping from the railing he does a 180 front flip, smirking to himself as he fires shot after shot and the creatures,as the bullets fly from his gun, it seems to slow his decent towards them, the bullets ripping through there shoulders and stomach, inching closer, he holsters his guns and reaches around, pulling alastor from its sheath, the blade coursing with electricty, as he brings it down quickly at one of the creatures head.  
  
The blade of the sword ripping through one creature, as he lands he hears a female voice laugh as he looks at trish, landing behind one of the other creatures, as she twists the blade of sparda through its stomach, and pulling it in an upper motion, pulling the blade up through its shoulder, the creature dropping he smiles as she sheathes the sword,and walks over to dante.smiling to her dante sheathes his as he leans close to her and gives her a soft kiss, before turning to procede down the hall. 


	2. chapter 2

walking down the hallways dante slowly comes to a huge door,small carvings of runes are etched in them, lifting a hand he traces his fingers over them, knowing he has seen these same runes somewhere he tries to remember, as his mind suddenly sends him into a flashback.  
  
opening his eyes he looks around him as a young boy and his father standing there with him in a cave. His father smiling to him he shows him a door almost like the one he stood infront of. "dante, remember this door son,these runes will guide you to what you must do next"his father says. Nodding to his father he walks up to the door, as he places his small fingers against the runes, speaking the words outloud.  
  
Staring at the door infront of him, dante speaks the words to himself as a small glow emits from the runes, a brilliant white light emits and shoots down the coridor and bounces off a mirror,watching the light as it leads down another hall, he turns and follows it until he comes to the end, looking like a dead end he reaches a hand out and taps on the wall. His knock seems to echo. Smiling to himself he pulls his sword out and swings at the wall, it giving way as the light enters and illuminates its surroundings.Stepping inside, trish follows him and glances around "what is this place dante?"she asks, as she stays behind him, moving close to him "its a gateway trish"he says as he looks around the place,reaching a hand out, as he looks at something sparkling.  
  
Reaching his hand out he picks up a small stone, the light reflecting off it, as colors swirl inside,upon looking at the stone in his hand a loud rumbling sound is made, as a wall across the room gives way, as a shadowy figure approaches. the sound of armor clanking against itself as it slowly appraoches them.  
  
Smirking to himself dante puts the stone in a pocket, as he reaches his hands down to his guns,"what do we have here?"he asks to himself, then answering his own question "another demon scum"he says as he pulls his guns ebony and ivory from there holsters.the figure stopping only a few feet from them, as the tall figure, is now seen, his body cloaked in black armor as his face is covered in a helm, horns sticking out from the helm, as his eyes glow a dark red, his cape flowing behind him is tattered and dust,the knight slowly moves his hand down, pulling out a rustly long sword, his armor vibrating , sending dust and debris slowly off him. Moving slowly, the knigt moves into a fighting stance.  
  
Smirking he glances at trish.Smiling trish pulls sparda out, and gets into a fighting stance.Turning back to the knight,he drops down to one knee as he aims his guns at the man, pulling the triggers quickly as the bullets bury themselves into his armor.Trish running up behind him, places a foot on his shoulder and pushes off, doing a 180 front flip landing behind him, bringing the sword down as she lands,the blade clinking off his armor, placing a dent in it.  
  
Swearing under her breath, as the knight swings his sword around as he turns to face trish, she raises the sword up blocking his blow, as he raises his sword quickling and brings it up, in a uppercut slash.backflipping away from the blow, she lands on her feet and rushes at the knight, bringing her sword down swiping at his legs.The knight jumps up, missing her blow as he swings one hand out hitting her in the back of her head, as she falls to the floor.   
  
Dante jumps up into the air, flipping foward as his body begins to glow with a purple aurora, as he smiles to the knight landing behind him, his guns aimed at his back, as he pulls the triggers quickly to his guns, sending bullet after bullet through his chest, the bullets fully penetrating him, the knight falls forward, landing in a kneeling position.A loud menacing laugh emits from the knight as dante moves and helps trish up.  
  
The knight slowly stands and faces the two,the laughter echoing about the room, as the knight moves into a fighting stance again, facing the two.Dantes body still glowing as he holsters his guns, and pulls alastor out,the sword glowing with blue electricty, as he rushes at the knight, swinging in an uppercut the knight blocks the blow with his sword, as trish jumps at the knight, swinging sparda in a downward slash as she slices through the armor across his arm, as the knight stumbles back, blue blood dripping onto the floor as he raises his sword in a fighting stance again.  
  
Dante know slightly angered, he holsters alastor,his hands moving down to his waist, as he slips his hands into two dragon gauntlest,suddently his entire body is in flames as he prepares to fight the knight with ifrit.  
  
Moving quickly he lunges at the man, forcing his right fist into the knights gut,denting the armor to the mans body as he spins on his left foot, bringing his left fist across the mans face.The knight spins at the blow as trish stands behind him now, lunging at the man with her sword sparda,the sword now sliding through the dented metal as it moves through his body, trish blows a small kiss at the knight as she pulls her sword out, as dante's body is consumed in flames, as he pulls his hand back,focing his energy into his hands.  
  
The knight turning to dante slowly, as dante screams and unleashes a flaming ball, as it consumes the knight, welding the metal to the mans body, as the knight drops, dante rushes at the man, sending his right foot at the mans neck, as it connects the knights head twists quickly as a loud snapping sound can be heard, as the man drops to the floor.  
  
Breathing deeply the flames around dante's body fades away as he returns ifrit to his waist as he glances around the room, approaching the spot where the knight came from, holding out a small stone as it illuminates the spot, revealing a passage, smiling he glances to trish"this way"he says as he steps into the passage.  
  
Nodding to dante trish looks at the knight smirking as she steps over the body and follows dante down the passage. 


End file.
